Considering Nadine
by Molly5
Summary: Serena's cousin, Nadine, has recently moved to Tokyo from Osaka. What surprises will she bring with her?
1. Chapter One

Considering Nadine  
  
1.1 Chapter One  
  
"Beautiful night, isn't it Darien?"  
  
Serena Tsukino laid her head on Darien's shoulder and closed her eyes. She had to step up straight and tall just to do so, for her boyfriend was very tall, not to mention very cute too. His black hair swayed it the midnight breeze and Serena's hair, as interesting as it was, had its ponytails flying about calmly. Darien put his arm around her and smiled as he stared up at the stars.  
  
"It sure is, Serena."  
  
Down below Darien's apartment, a figure was moving down the sidewalk. Someone or something was down there.  
  
Nadine hugged her coat as she approached the entrance to the apartment building. When she got there, she walked in and made her way towards the stairs. After going up several flights, she went down a hallway and right up to door B3. She knocked on it two times, and then waited.  
  
Darien shuffled from the balcony and ran inside, leaving Serena laying her head on thin air. Suddenly, she came falling to the ground; face first.  
  
"Ugh." she mumbled.  
  
"Come on Serena, that's probably your cousin!" Slowly and careful, Darien unhooked the chain and opened the wooden door. There she stood, her fiery red hair in a bun with little strands hanging out on the side. Nadine stepped inside of the apartment.  
  
"Hello Darien," she said with a smile.  
  
Darien bent over just a little bit and gave Nadine a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you."  
  
Scanning the room with her dark red eyes, Nadine saw Serena walking toward them. Without warning, Serena gave Nadine a great big bear hug, which almost made them both fall over.  
  
"Nadine! You're here!" Serena laughed.  
  
"Hello Serena... you mind?"  
  
Serena stared and released her grip. "No, I'm just happy to see you, that's all." She stepped back and grinned. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine. How about you?" she replied as Darien took her coat and went to hang it up in the closet.  
  
"Same. Would you like to sit down?" Serena showed her into the family room where she took a seat on the couch and Serena sat down next to her.  
  
Darien soon returned and they all began chatting away about what has been happening with them recently.  
  
The next morning, Lita, Mina, Rei, and Ami were walking down the sidewalk of 19th street. They all seemed to have something on their mind, and none of them even said a word until Rei looked up and broke the silence.  
  
"Serena is never this late," she said, stopping in her tracks.  
  
The others stopped and looked up too, some of them nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"It's not like her," Lita said searching the streets hoping to find the blonde. Ami on the other hand was looking at a book that she had been carrying.  
  
"Maybe she's already at school."  
  
Rei suddenly turned around to face Ami. "No way! How can you think that?" she shouted.  
  
"Rei, it could be possible, maybe she's turning over a new leaf or something," Lita said moving in front of Ami and matching eyes with the black haired priest.  
  
"Whatever," Rei replied, starting down the sidewalk once more.  
  
"Wait! There she is!"  
  
"Where?" All the girls turned around to see a pair of shadows following them. One of them they recognized as Serena.  
  
"Who is that with her?"  
  
Serena ran up to the girls. "Hey everybody!"  
  
"Hi Serena," the foursome said at the same time while still gazing at the other shadow.  
  
"Oh," Serena said turning to face the direction of the girls' stares. "This is my cousin, Nadine."  
  
Nadine slowly walked up to the group. Serena suddenly began introducing everyone, pointing to the people as she said their name.  
  
"This is Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei. Everyone, meet Nadine."  
  
"Hello," Nadine said in a low, tired voice.  
  
"Hi," the group responded.  
  
"So. why'd you all decide to move here from Osaka anyway, Nadine?" Serena asked at dinner that night.  
  
"I suppose my parents just wanted to be closer to the rest of the family," Nadine said after taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Well that seems like a good idea," Serena's mom exclaimed. "I don't blame her."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Nadine looked out the window as a frown formed on her face. Serena looked over at her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No." Nadine began, "Nothing at all."  
  
"You know," Serena said with a mouthful of hamburger. "I think it's really neat that you get to spend the night over here with me. Don't you? I mean, I haven't seen you for so long and everything." She swallowed. "Oh yeah - the girls and I are going to have a study session tomorrow. Do you want to come? I mean you've been here for about a week, you should have something to study for."  
  
"Um. sounds great." Nadine smiled at her.  
  
"While you're at it," Rini, who had been quiet the whole time, piped up, "make sure Serena actually does some studying for once."  
  
"Hey you little brat! I do study! I swear!"  
  
Serena's mom chimed in. "Well, if you come home will another F you're going to be swearing up in your room for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Mom! I promise! I won't! Chill!"  
  
Nadine just sat there, watching them, trying to hold in all her laughter.  
  
"Finally, Saturday, the best day of the whole week!"  
  
Just as Serena finished munching on her fifth pancake, the phone rang. Rini hurried and picked it up. No one in the room seemed to care.  
  
"Hello? Yeah. Ok. Got it. Serena, it's for you. Be careful," she warned, handing the phone over.  
  
The blonde looked up and took it from Rini. "I wonder what she means by that," she said, putting her ear up to it.  
  
"You're late again! Can't you ever be on time? What are we going to do with you?"  
  
Serena realized that angry voice right away. "Rei, I'm sorry, I forgot about the study session. Why do we have to have it so early anyway? I mean, I'm sure I would have been on time if I remembered."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Ok, fine. I'll be right over." Serena moaned as hung up the phone.  
  
"I told you to be careful," Rini said walking past the table into the family room.  
  
"Brat..." Serena muttered. "Guess I can't have that sixth pancake I wanted." She sighed. "Well, come on Nadine, let's hurry before I get yelled at again." She laid her plate in the sink and put her coat and shoes on.  
  
"Coming," Nadine said, getting up and quickly doing the same, so that they were soon out of the door and on their way to Rei's temple.  
  
"Look Serena, it's very simple really. You just divide the square root of 169 by 8. Then add 3/4."  
  
Question marks seemed to be surrounding Serena's head as Ami tried to get her ready for the Math Exam that they would have on Monday.  
  
"It's helpless Ami," Rei sighed.  
  
Serena glared at her. "I'm trying the best I can!"  
  
"Which isn't very hard.  
  
"Serena, Rei, please!" Mini yelled.  
  
"Really you guys. Can't you just get along for once?" Lita asked them  
  
After that, the whole group started to quiet down, and as soon as everyone was done, Lita and Mini decided to go home. Ami said that she still needed to work with Serena more.  
  
"You'll never get it though to her," Rei proclaimed, staring at Serena, who had made herself comfortable on Rei's bed reading one of her Sailor V comics.  
  
"Rei, I'm having trouble too... don't be so hard," Nadine said.  
  
"She's a loser!" Rei screamed.  
  
Serena sat straight up as a reaction to this. "No, I'm not!" she yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, a beep interrupted the two girls fight. Ami took out her little computer and nodded in Rei's direction.  
  
"Uh. Nadine, why don't I get you something to drink? Follow me..."  
  
The red hair reluctantly followed, her face clearly saying, 'I'm really not thirsty.'  
  
Serena ran to Ami's side. "What's going on?"  
  
"Lita and Mini ran into some trouble on their way to their houses. That need us, now!" Ami replied after typing something into the computer.  
  
"Is it a heart snatcher?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
Serena stood up. "After my own heart crystal being taken out by those morons, I'm not going to stand no one else having to go though the same thing!" She took her brooch out of her pocket and raised it above her head. "Moon Cosmic Power!" A beautiful pink ray of light covered Serena's body. When the transformation ended, there stood the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
Ami quickly followed, raising a blue wand with the Mercury symbol on it to transform herself. "Mercury Star Power!" The magnificent blue light show soon faded away, leaving Ami as Sailor Mercury.  
  
Rei rushed back into the room and saw them both transformed. "I'm all over it," she said, as she held up a wand similar to Ami's only with the Mars symbol on it. "Mars Star Power!" Red lights and ribbons filled the room, and when they died down, Sailor Mars was there to join the group.  
  
"Where's Nadine?" Sailor Moon asked her.  
  
"She's in the kitchen drinking some water with grandpa."  
  
"Alright," said Sailor Mercury, "I have exactly where they are on my computer. We really have to hurry."  
  
"Let's go!" So, with that in mind, the three Sailor Soldiers ran out the back door. 


	2. Chapter Two

1.1.1.1 Chapter Two  
  
"So, you're new to town, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Nadine was finding it very hard to make up a conversation with Rei's grandpa. She kept on staring down at her cup of water, wondering why she was here with him instead of in the other room with her friends.  
  
All of the sudden, Nadine felt something, something very strange. "Enemy." she whispered.  
  
"What young lady?" Rei's grandpa asked with a smile.  
  
"Um. I better get going." Without even saying goodbye, Nadine got up and ran for the front door.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus shot her attack at the demon, but it leaped into the air and missed the attack. "Oh no!" she yelled.  
  
"Let me try!" Sailor Jupiter stepped into action. "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Once again the monster just jumped into the air out of the way.  
  
"This thing is way to aggressive! We can't hit it with our attacks, Jupiter!" Venus yelled.  
  
"I hope the others get here soon."  
  
The demon turned to the two scouts and suddenly lunged toward then.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!"  
  
The monster fell to the ground from the fiery blast. Just in time, Sailor Mars, Mercury and Moon joined the two at the scene.  
  
"Sailor Moon, let's get this over with, use the scepter!" yelled Mercury.  
  
Sailor Moon ran in front of the other scouts. "Right!" she said. Raising the scepter above her head she began her attack. "Moon Spiral Heart."  
  
"Burn!" flames passed over the girls' head and found their way to the demon, burning a whole in it and turning the rest into a pile of ashes. Only the heart crystal remained.  
  
"Wow Sailor Moon! Where did you learn do that attack?"  
  
The blonde turned to face the others. "I didn't do that. In fact, I didn't even get to finish my attack."  
  
The others stared. "But, then who did?"  
  
They all turned around to see two figures. Then, all of the sudden, they leaped into the air, and out of sight.  
  
Nadine ran down the sidewalk with someone else by her side. It was a very tall, green haired girl around the age of twenty-seven. The two stop right in front of Rei's temple.  
  
"Thanks for the help on such sort notice," Nadine whispered to the girl.  
  
"It's okay," she replied.  
  
"Have any idea who those other scouts were?"  
  
"Yes, but I will tell you about them later."  
  
"Got it." The red hair then ran to the front door of the temple, leaving the tall girl all alone on the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm back," Nadine said as she stepped inside. Surprisingly, Rei's Grandpa was still sitting at the table drinking his water.  
  
"Welcome back," he piped up in a cheerful voice.  
  
Nadine raised her eyebrows. "I think I'm going to go back to Rei's room with the girls,"  
  
She walked down the hallway and stepped into the familiar room. No one was there. Then the door burst open and Serena, Ami, and Rei stepped inside.  
  
"Where did you three go?" Nadine asked curiously.  
  
"Um. went to get some fresh air," Serena said between breathes.  
  
"You certainly must have got a lot of it."  
  
The trio just smiled.  
  
At the Tomoe Mansion, Mimette sat at her desk. In front of her she had a magazine, which she was quietly reading.  
  
Professor Tomoe suddenly came up behind her. "Isn't it interesting how you find all your victims from Magazines?"  
  
Mimette looked up. "Yes, isn't it? Well, actually I was just about to. do something on the computer."  
  
Professor Tomoe turned serious. "Didn't I give you an assignment to do?"  
  
Mimette seemed surprised. "Well, I haven't found a target yet."  
  
"You better find one soon Mimette, I have a feeling something quite interesting is going to happen."  
  
Serena sat on her bed that evening. Her mind was full of questions and thoughts. "Who were those figures? Were they other Sailor Scouts?" she wondered. "That means there's more of them. But how many can there be?" She leaned over and opened a drawer on her nightstand. She took out her communicator and spoke into it. "Ami," she began, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Suddenly Ami's voice filled the room. "Yes?"  
  
Serena got up and began to walk around in circles with the communicator in her hand. "How many Sailor Scouts are there? Do you know?"  
  
"I have no idea. You're thinking about those two shadows that we saw, aren't you? They most certainly were Sailor Scouts, I can tell you that. I mean, after all, they are the ones that defeated that demon. Not us."  
  
"Yeah. I know. But where did they come from? Why haven't we seen them before?"  
  
"I don't know Serena. Ask me later, I have to go now." Then there was a click and Ami's voice was gone.  
  
"Bye Ami." Serena put the communicator back into the drawer and was just about to close it when Nadine walked in with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm finished with my shower. You can have the bathroom now."  
  
Serena smiled. "You know Nadine, it's really great having you around."  
  
Nadine rested on Serena's bed as silent as could be. It was 3:00 a.m., and everyone was asleep except for her. Over Serena's snoring she tried to think to herself.  
  
"Those other scouts. Pluto must already know them. I guess I'll just have to wait until I see here again. But, where did that monster come from? It definitely wasn't one of Queen Neta's evil demons." She took a deep breath and looked out the window at all the stars. "Oh well. at least the monster is destroyed, that's all that matters." With that last thought, she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
The next day, it was Serena's idea that they should spend the last day of their weekend shopping. After about four hours of going from store to store, Nadine was pretty worn out. But the blonde was determined not to let the day end without doing something else.  
  
"I have a great idea! Let's go to the arcade!" Serena led Nadine down the street a couple of blocks and into the familiar building with a sign on it's front reading 'Crown Arcade.' "This is the new Sailor V game," she exclaimed, pointed to one of the game sets, "give it a whirl!"  
  
"Um. ok, I guess." Nadine seated herself on the stool while Serena sat down next to her. She then inserted her quarter.  
  
"This is the best way to have fun," Serena smiled as she watched the redhead play. "Oh no! Watch out!" 'Game Over!' suddenly flashed on the screen.  
  
"It's a great way to lose money too," Nadine said as she inserted another quarter.  
  
"It takes practice." Serena stood up walked over to a tall blonde young man who was standing in the back of the arcade. Pulling by his sleeve, Serena took him over to Nadine. "Nadine, this is Andrew," she said.  
  
"Great job Serena! Now I just -- oh!" Nadine looked up. "Hello Andrew!" she said, seeming to have gotten dumbstruck by Andrew. "He's cute," she whispered to Serena with a slight giggle.  
  
"Hi." Andrew replied with a friendly grin.  
  
"Oh my gosh! A candy sale! We've got to go there!"  
  
After the Arcade, Serena dragged Nadine to a Candy Store who happened to be having a sale.  
  
"They look so yummy!"  
  
"Yeah, they do!"  
  
Both the girls stared wide-eyed at all the delicious treats.  
  
"Come on!" Serena grabbed Nadine by her arm and pulled her inside the store. "I still have cash left and I'm starved!" Running up to the cash register, Serena almost said that she would buy everything, but after looking at the change in her hand, she quickly changed her mind. "I'll take. that. and that. most definitely that." Serena said pointing to each chocolate treat she desired.  
  
Nadine walked up behind Serena just as she was paying. She did have a couple of bucks left. Luckily, she hadn't spent them all on that Sailor V game like Serena had when she was trying to give her lessons. Taking out the leftover money from her pocket, the redhead decided to indulge herself. "I'll take. that and that. plus that. not to mention that. maybe that. well, of course that and that."  
  
Serena just stared. "You're going to share right?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, Serena," Nadine said after handing her dollars to the cashier. "Here you go." She handed Serena a little chocolate. "It's vanilla cream filling."  
  
Serena looked at the little bit-sized piece. All of the sudden she inhaled it so fast that it was gone from her hands and swallowed in less than a second.  
  
In the cold heart of her chambers, Queen Neta sat on her dusty throne. "So. you say you saw five other Sailor Scouts, is that correct?"  
  
Montor, her general, beamed up at her. "Yes, I have a feeling that there is also another enemy nearby too."  
  
"Where do you get this idea?"  
  
Montor grinned. "Because your Highness. Five Sailor Scouts don't just appear and attack."  
  
"Yes, that does seem possible. This gives me an idea. Thank you Montor. You are dismissed." 


End file.
